1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye glass systems with integral time/temperature components and more particularly pertains to displaying information in association with one's eye pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eye pieces with information displays is known in the prior art. More specifically, eye pieces with information displays heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying information by components located within one's eye glasses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,744 to Bonomi discloses a frame for eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,483 to Zahn, III, discloses a heads up sports timer with electronic time display.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,691 and 4,867,551 both to Perera disclose an optical projection time-piece attachment for spectacles or combination thereof and a display projection optical system for spectacles or sunglasses.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. N. 5,033,818 to Barr discloses an electronic diving system and face mask display.
In this respect, the eye glass systems with integral time/temperature components according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying information in association with one's eye glasses.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved eye glass systems with integral time/temperature components which can be used for telling the time and/or temperature by components located within one's eye glasses. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.